skrzydla_ogniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Starseeker (OC)
Wygląd Starseeker jest smokiem przeciętnego wzrostu, o nieco odmiennej posturze. Inaczej niż większość smoków w swoim wieku nie jest mocno umięśniony i jest raczej wątły, na tle innych smoków wydaje się drobniejszy pomimo, że nie specjalnie się wyróżnia. Jego łuski na podbrzuszu są w ciemnym odcieniu szarości, a łuski wierzchnie są w kolorze prawie czarnego hebanu. Ostre zawsze czyste i zadbane szpony, które z powodu jego hobby często poplamione są atramentem, mają kolor zbliżony do srebrnego. Ma fioletowe, kontrastujące oczy - cechę typową dla członków dawnej rodziny królewskiej jego plemienia. Błony na jego skrzydłach mają kolor ciemno granatowy, podobny do nocnego nieba, a srebrne łuski przypominające gwiazdy ułożone są kształt konstelacji Oriona, cechę którą odziedziczył po swoim ojcu Lightbringerze. Przy oczach wprawny obserwator łatwo zauważy dwie srebrne łuski układające się w kształty łez. Całe ciało, łuski, szpony i rogi zawsze utrzymuje czyste i schludne, starając się by były wypolerowane i świecące prawie tak jak te u Lodoskrzydłych, które czasem widywał, a ich wygląd nie raz budził w nim zazdrość. Fakty, które wskazywałyby o tym, że jest potomkiem hybrydy Nocoskrzydłego i Deszczoskrzydłego bardzo trudno zauważyć. Jedynymi wyróżniającymi się cechami jest to, że jest nieco wyższy i szczuplejszy niż zwykłe Nocoskrzydłe, mając dłuższe i smuklejsze kończyny. Jego kolce także są nieco inne, dłuższe i cieńsze. Osobowość Spokojny, zorganizowany smok, dumny i nieufny. Ma bardzo konserwatywne poglądy na otaczający go świat. Stara się być zawsze pogodnym i towarzyskim, ale zwykle jest to tylko maska. Jest pragmatycznym oportunistą, ale jest także elastycznym w przebiegłości i spisku. Ukrywa swoją siłę i woli wykorzystać to, że inni go nie doceniają. Jest bezwzględny w ochronie tych, których kocha. Czasami próbuje pomniejszyć swoją dwulicową naturę na rzecz hojnej i dobrej reputacji pomagającej innym, zwłaszcza biednym i chorym. Dla smoków spoza swojego plemienia ma niewiele zaufania, jako że większość z nich nie ma dla niego żadnej wartości w osiągnięciu wyznaczonych sobie celów ale jest otwarty by ich wysłuchać i pomóc jak potrafi. W miarę upływu czasu coraz mniej się uśmiecha i powoli czuje, że opuszczała go radość z życia jako, że mimo szczerych chęci i wysiłku jaki wkłada w swoją pracę, wiele smoków nadal pozostawało mu nie tylko nieżyczliwym ale wręcz okazywano mu wrogość jako kogoś obcego. Zabiega bardziej o względy warstw niższych, czerpiąc prawdziwą radość tylko z tego, że może prawdziwie komuś pomóc i zmienić jego sytuację w życiu. Dwory królewskie i szlacheckie stały zazwyczaj przed nim otworem, z powodu jego nazwiska i dobrej prezencji, ale gdy nie bywo to w jego interesie to Starseeker starał się unikać balów i wystawnych uczt. Uważał to za zwykłe marnowanie zasobów, bankiety wystawiane bez okazji by zaspokoić próżność sfer wyższej, podczas gdy niższe musiały na to pracować, często w biedzie i głodzie. Sam jednak uważał, że daleko mu do socjalisty. Według niego system klasowy jest najlepszym jaki powstał, gdyż każdy ma swoje miejsce i zadanie w społeczeństwie, a urząd królowej i monarchii jest narodową świętością lecz nie może się on opierać na wyzysku niższych warstw społeczeństwa. On jako jeden z nielicznych w swoich kręgach był gotów zawsze wyciągnąć łapę i podnieść kogoś z biedy, nie oczekując nic w zamian, nawet wdzięczności. Mimo swojego pozornego dobrotliwego i miłosiernego usposobienia dobrze sobie radzi w świecie wielkiej polityki. Starseeker dobrze wie jak wykorzystać chciwość szlachty przeciw nim, jak manipulować nimi i do swoich celów wykorzystać inne smoki lecz bez szkody dla nich. Zazwyczaj ma na sobie "maskę", nie okazując swoich prawdziwych zamiarów i emocji. Jako manipulator, jest zwykle niezauważalny do czasu gdy jest już za późno by mu przeszkodzić w drodze do zamierzonego celu. Moce i umiejętności Chociaż wykluł się pod dwoma pełnymi księżycami, nigdy nie wykazywał żadnych cech typowych dla Nocoskrzydłych z mocami. Próbuje o tym nie myśleć, ale w końcu obwinia się za to, że jest zbyt miękki lub głupi, by rozwinąć te dary. Jest za to zdolnym politykiem, dyplomatą i dowódcą. Ma dar przekonywania i manipulowania innymi. Rzadkością jest by nawiązał prawdziwą przyjaźń, a jego prawdziwe usposobienia i plany często chowa za dużą ilością "masek". Przez lata spędzone na naukach w akademii oraz czasu wolnego, który spędzał w akademii wyprawował sobie sprawny zmysł dedukcji i dobrą pamięć. Wzrok i słuch ma bardzo dobry, a przez pracę jako medyk w miejscach często niebezpiecznych i ciemnych jego zmysły wyczuliły się na drobne zamiany i szczegóły. Po przygodach w Górach Pazurów Chmur stara się przynajmniej parę godzin dziennie poświęcić na ćwiczenia fizyczne i trening posługiwania się mieczem. W miarę czasu nauczył się podstaw fechtunku i mimo, że nie jest najlepszym szermierzem to jest zadowolony ze swoich umiejętności władania mieczem gdyż zazwyczaj są wystarczające by obronić samego siebie i uratować się z tarapatów. Niestety jego słabe zdrowie i wiotka postura utrudniają mu wypracowanie jakiejś kondycji, nadal jest słabszy niż większość smoków z swojego otoczenia więc w walce stara się stawiać na zwinność, zadając szybkie i precyzyjne pchnięcia, krążąc w okół zazwyczaj większego od siebie przeciwnika. Szydercy stwierdzali często, że to bardziej sposób tańca niż walki lecz nie zraziło go to, gdyż istotnie styl walki, który studiował zwano "Wodnym Tańcem" (ang. WaterDancing) Rodzina/Wstępna Biografia Jest związany ze starym rodem królewskim rządzącą Królestwem Nocy od tysięcy lat, który stracił władzę po wydarzeniach Wojny o Sukcesję. Ostatnim żyjącym członkiem rodziny jest jego kuzynka Stwórca Gwiazd (ang. Starmaker). Bardzo dobrze wspomina swoją rodzinę, najbardziej swoją babkę Znakomitość, która bardzo często się nim zajmowała. Jego rodzice pracowali często na rzecz plemienia. Moonbinder, matka Seekera, była nauczycielką, która po przeniesieniu się plemienia do Lasu Deszczowego była jedną z pierwszych Nocoskrzydłych, która jako wartość najwyższą stawiała pamięć o dawnych czasach i starała się swoją wiedzę przekazać przyszłym pokoleniom, chociaż różnie to wychodziło. Zaś Lightbringer był pierwszym smokiem w rodzinie, który miał stanowisko bardziej publiczne gdyż zarządzał lecznicą, swoją pracą starając się pomóc wymęczonym smokom z wyspy. Jako, że większość Nocoskrzydłych miała problemy z oddychaniem oraz łuskami pomoc Light'a była nieodzowna. Starseeker bardzo kochał swoją młodszą siostrę, Shadowbinder, która wykluła się cztery lat po nim, niestety tak jak on odziedziczyli rodzinne słabe zdrowie i w trzecim roku życia zgasła na suchoty (zmarła na gruźlicę). Jej śmierć wstrząsnęła Seekerem, a w przyszłych latach na ponowne epidemie odeszła cała jego rodzina poza Starmaker`em, który żył z dala od plemienia, w pełni pochłonięty swoimi nieco szaleńczymi badaniami. To wszystko skłoniła go do porzuceniem nauk na doradcę i prawnika i zostanie medykiem, jako że jego celem życiowym stało się wtedy pomagać innym by nikt inny nie musiał cierpieć tak jako on. Ulubiona biżuteria lub przedmioty Prawie ich nie posiada. Zazwyczaj gardzi biżuterią i ozdobami, ale ma za to zielony diament z diademu swojej babki, jedyną z niewielu rodzinnych przypowieści o Dawnych Drogach... Jednak po wstąpieniu do pracy na dworze w Lesie Deszczowy zaczął nosić naszyjnik wykonany ze szmaragdów, zielony jest jego ulubionym kolorem i symbolem harmonii i żywotności, świeżości i samego życia, jest postrzegany jako stabilny kolor, tak jak sam Starseeker. Ma również miecz, który nazwał "Wierny Przysiędze" (ang. Oathkeeper). Znalazł go podczas swoich poszukiwań w górach Królestwa Nieba, musiał jednak zapłacić własną krwią, aby móc wejść do skarbca, w którym był przechowywany, Nazwał go Oathkeeper, z oczywistych powodów. Czar rzucony na miecz sprawi, że będzie niezniszczalny i może zamrozić i zniszczyć uzbrojenie wroga. Cytaty - "Nie ma nic złego w spoglądaniu w przeszłość, szukanie w niej inspiracji, jednak trwanie w niej może być zgubne, pamiętaj o tym." - (WoF_S) do Nocnego Łowcy o historii ich plemienia. - "Jedyną rzeczą, która trwa dłużej niż honor i duma, jest linia rodowa, dziedzictwo, które trwa, i jeśli chcemy ustanowić silną dynastię, silniejszą niż ostatnia, która pozostanie przez tysiące lat po naszej śmierci, musimy dbać o siebie nawzajem " - (TU) Do Starstealer'a, o istocie więzi rodzinnej ''- "Nie żałuj umarłych... Żałuj żywych." - (TU) Do Dawnbringer, o ryzyku związanym z zbyt długą żałobą - "''Wiesz ... raz na jakiś czas musimy zwolnić, po prostu rozkoszować się porannym wschodem słońca lub docenić zapach świeżo rozkwitłej róży" - (TU) do Mango w Różanym Ogrodzie Królestwa Nocy - „Cześć, tobie, Starseekerze, mniejszy, lecz większy niż ten, który jest z tobą połączony jest więzami krwi. Będziesz królem, Seekerze, ale ten, którego możesz nazwać drogim, będzie ojcem królów, on to zasiądzie na tronie, który wykujesz w znoju i bólu, gdyż nigdy nie zaznasz spokoju niż szczęścia, a twe dziedzictwo przeminie ustępując miejsce innemu." - ''Proroctwo, które usłyszał Seeker podczas swoich pierwszych lat w Akademii na Jadeitowej Górze. Zaklęcia? '''Wszystkowidzące Lustro: ' "Chcę, żeby ten zwój stał się lustrem średniej wielkości, które może wisieć na ścianie. Zwierciadłem z białego kryształu górskiego. Chcę, żeby to lustro było nierozerwalne i nie powinno być używane przez nikogo oprócz mnie bez mojej wiedzy na ten temat. Chcę, żeby pokazało mi wszystko, co pragnę zobaczyć, smoki, miejsca i rzeczy ... Rzeczy, które były, rzeczy, które są i niektóre rzeczy ... które jeszcze się nie spełniły. Niech powoli mi ingerować tam i przemawiać niezauważonym i ukrytym nawet przed animusami" Bariera graniczna: ''"Zaklinam ten szafir, że gdy obrócę go w szponach, na całej granicy półwyspu pojawi się niewidoczna bariera, nowa, a stara obróci się wniwecz, nie raniąc więcej nikogo bezbronnego. Chcę by była ona odporna na wszelkie zaklęcia, każdego animusa, tylko ja mam prawo zmienić ją lub usunąć, niech trzyma ona z dala wszystkich co mają złe intencje wobec Nocoskrzydłch, a tych co będą chcieli wejść siłą, odpędzić lub nawet zabić jeśli będą wyjątkowo zdeterminowani"'' Starseeker_Base.png|Starseeker (Autorstwa MaciejMMMMM na bazie Joya) widoczna na skrzydle Konstelacja Oriona Hatchling Seeker.png|Starseeker jako smoczęcie (Autorstwa Path_Finder_627) Starseeker_2.png|Starseeker (Autorstwa MaciejMMMMM) Part_Base.png|Starseeker (Z bazy Joya) z widoczną łzą i fioletowymi oczami Starseeker_Jega.png|Starseeker z bazy Jawa (Kolor autorstwa MaciejMMMMM) Starseeker and Starstealer.png|Starseeker z nowo wyklutym synem, Shadowhunterem (Autorstwa MaciejMMMMM) Starseeker by toxic.jpg|Starseeker (Autorstwa Toxic) 56219822_383223615851208_5510064100098441216_n.png|''Druga Strona'' (Wykonane przez MaciejMMMMM) 56298389_568296177002116_917044241467703296_n.png|Bractwo Nocy (Autorstwa Path_Finder_627) starseekert.png|Starseeker, headshot (Autorstwa Artotte) Starseeker5.png|Starseeker, wczesny headshot (autorstwa Path_Finder_627) YCH_06_-_Starseeker.png|Starseeker z flagą Cesarstwa Niemieckiego (Autorstwa LampP0st) StarSeeker11.png|Starseeker (Autorstwa ArtGirl35) StarSeeker_throne.png|StarSeeker Tronujący (Autorstwa ArtGril35) Star.png|Starseeker (Autorstwa Artgirl35) Starseekerref.png|Starseeker (Baza Dragonreborn) NightWing_Headshot_Template.png|Starseeker (Baza Dragonreborn) Ember and Seeker.png|Seeker i Ember (Art SunsetChaser) Seeker_and_Ember_3.png|''Gra Cieni'' (Art SunsetChaser) 72819660_250268522550823_1661336905356148736_n.png|Starseeker Ref (Art Owibyx) one.png|Prezent Świąteczny od Ember z Nieboskrzydłych seekerhdaygift.png|Dzień Wyklucia! (Headshot Artotte) Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Wymyślone Smoki Kategoria:Elementy spoza serii